


Can I Exist

by Galacticbunny



Category: The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Please there is a lot of gore, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: The unofficial Jake Coolice Backstory.





	Can I Exist

**Author's Note:**

> {WARNING: GORE}
> 
> I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY IT ONCE. There is gore! A lot of detailed gore in fact, if you can not handle gore please do not read this. I wrote this knowing it was going to be bloody.

_ “Blood, everything blood. “ _

 

_ “It’s all your fault.” _

 

_ “How could you let this happen?” _

 

“Jake?”

 

_ “You’re getting weak.”  _

 

_ “No wonder they let you get caught.” _

 

_ “They don’t care about you.”  _

 

“Jake.” 

 

Jake looked over, there stood Dani. She was holding two mugs, a very worried expression on her face. That’s when Jake noticed it. His face was hot and he knew it was red, he had started crying. He knew why but he pushed those thoughts away for when he was alone. He had been thinking about Sylvan again. 

 

He always cried on his birthday.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked her voice going small as she said the words. She walked over to the couch where he had been sitting waxing his snowboard. He wiped his eyes as she placed the two mugs on the coffee table in front of them. Jake was alone in the lodge or so he had thought. 

 

Moria and Mama had gone to drop something off. Moria had wanted some change in scenery and had tagged along. 

 

Barclay and Stern had also gone somewhere for the day, he guessed it had to do with getting him something for his birthday. He told Mama and Barclay every year that he didn’t need anything but they still always did something. 

 

Dani stared at him for a long moment before speaking. “Look I know that you don’t like your birthdays,” He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. “But just know what if you want to talk about it we’re here for you.” 

 

He gave her a soft smile before standing up. “Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Then he began to walk toward his room. As he walked past photos of the old pine guard visions of his past played out like an old tape. 

  
  
  


__________________________________________

 

It was snowing. 

 

It didn’t snow that much here, most of the time it was just warm enough so that you never saw it. If you want snow you better hope you knew someone that could make it. 

 

Today was also his birthday. 

 

He was inside an old abandoned building, one of many. Jake and his crew lived on the outside of the city with the other unwanted. He was the unofficial leader of the Starlights, a gang of misfits that do minor crimes like spray paint stuff and broke windows. 

 

His right-hand man, or rather woman was named April. She was a beautiful woman a good bit older than himself. She was a siren with light pink hair. She was terrified when she was angry but to Jake, she was his older sister. April was behind the makeshift bar arguing with a half werewolf half ghost. 

 

That was Maxwell. Jake had known Maxwell since he was a small child like Jake Maxwell didn’t have a family either and Maxwell took him in. Maxwell became the closest thing to an older brother. The woman on his right laughed at something April had said and grinned at the upset Maxwell. 

 

That was Rosie. She was quiet vampire woman but Jake found wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, the woman with her arm slung over her was her girlfriend Ava. Ava was a fire elemental with two sets of arms and stood at least 8 feet tall. 

 

Finally, Alex sat closest to Jake. Alex was a calm man, he was a warlock with the coolest tattoos Jake had ever seen. Jake had wanted tattoos like his but Alex had told him he should wait till he’s older.  

 

Ava had cast a spell allowing a warm orange light to glow from the broken ceiling tiles. The only other source or light was coming from outside which was quickly dimming as night quickly approached. A hushed chatter had been going on for over an hour now, no one dared to become louder for the fear of something unknown overhearing. 

 

“Do they really think building a wall around the capital is really going to stop those things.” Alex spat, he looked like he was going to go off any moment. 

 

“There fucking cowards, we’ve been fighting them off for years now and we’ve been able to keep them out of here,”  April said her words bitter, she had the hardest time with them and most hatred. 

 

“The real reason is that they don’t want us in there perfect little life. Because let’s face it, were nobodies. We cause problems, problems they don’t like.” 

 

A cry of voices exploded, echoing off of the walls. Yelling back and forth, their hatred for  _ them _ . They were the unwanted, the ones that no one wanted around. To the consol, the Starlights were worse than anything they had ever seen out there. 

 

Jake glanced outside then back to his friends. 

 

“Give them blood, they want blood there going to get blood.” 

 

“We can’t give them blood if we do that then everything they think we are!” 

 

“You heard about what happened to the last people that tried to go against them, they were exiled. I heard that one of them was apart of the council themselves.” 

 

“Wasn’t there six of them?”

 

“Seven, the youngest I heard was sixteen.”

 

“They knew breaking that crystal was a capital law, normally if you hurt the crystal it’s death.”

 

“Count their lucky stars.” 

 

“They started this! Just look at Jacob, they just abandoned him. Or what about everyone that lives out here? How many lives have they turned their backs on? How much blood do you think is on their hands? April snapped her hands shaking with rage.

 

The shattering of glass, then a head rolling on the ground toward them. Someone screamed, then the lights were out. “Run!” Someone yelled if Jake would have guessed that was probably April. 

 

He was running out the back door and into the thick mist. Everything felt heavy in his chest as he ran. 

 

{ WARNING: HEAVY GORE }

 

The sound of a loud scream broke through the mist, Jake ran as fast as his legs could carry him, everything felt like it was fire. Was he on fire? No, it was, it was the thing. That thing was doing this. He couldn’t think clearly right now, he needed to find his teammates. He needed to make sure they were ok. 

 

That’s when he saw, or rather he tripped over it. Jake had almost fallen on his face, instead of landing on his arms. He could feel his knees scrap up, maybe they had started to bleed that wasn’t Jake’s concern. Jake’s concern was on the mutilated body only a foot away. 

 

It had been Alex. 

 

Jake felt every part of himself tense up. He felt like he was going to be sick. Alex’s body had been shredded at the waist and looked like something had pulled, breaking him like a mozzarella stick. His guts had been spread everywhere, and the longer that Jake stared the more he realized that that thing had eaten have of Alex's guts. Then he saw his eyes, they were a few feet away from his body just laying there for the birds to consume it or for the thing to come back and snack on. They were bloody and he could still see the veins that were once connected.  

 

Alex’s arm that was still attached was broken and twisted in a way that arms should not go. A part of the bone was sticking out through the skin, his arms were coated in the blood that was still dripping. Both of his legs had been ripped off and throw who knows where Jake could still see part of the born and loose tendons as if his legs had been slowly ripped apart from his body. For Alex’s sake, he wished it happened after his death. 

 

There was so much blood. 

 

Jake looked down at his hands and- blood,  _ Alex’s blood _ . He wanted to scream but no sound came out, instead of a whimper. He felt so small at that moment, that was was of his best friends. He was dead and it was all his fault. 

 

Then a bloody scream, at that moment it the worse thing Jake had ever heard in his life. 

 

it was close. Too close.

 

Through the mist and snow, he could see it. The thing and… and Rosie. 

 

There it was, the thing. It had been at least 11 feet tall. It looked like something out of an old horror film. Its face was made of sharp teeth, but if they had been white they were no more. It was red, bright red and dripping with the red bodily fluid. 

 

There in its arms was his dear Rosie. She was screaming, hitting, and fighting back with all her force. He called out to her, his voice, however, couldn’t come out. All that comes out was burning air. He was dying slowly as he watched in horror as this thing began to pull at the two sides of his friend. Her scream echoed out as she tried with every muscle in her body. 

 

Jake hadn’t even realized that he had gotten up and begun running toward the thing and Rosie. Right as he was only a few inches away, he could hear the sound of her scream as loud as it would ever be, he was hit with something big and something that was going very, very fast. 

 

He had been slammed into the ground, whatever had hit him at put all its weight into it. It was a second creature. It’s one claw had dug deep into his chest causing him cough and let out a half scream. Blue blood soaking through his shirt and onto his leather jacket. 

 

He had ahold of it by the shoulders and was holding it back. Unlike most of his friends Jake was strong. He may not look like but he was. Rosie’s scream pleading till he heard it. A loud crack and crunch of bones breaking. Jake was only a foot away and could see it all, the thing had ripped her in half, her bloody guts falling to the ground. Her body going completely limp like one of those old rag dolls. Blood splashing on his face as she lay in the thing’s arms. Then the thing dropped Rosie’s body as if it were a child no longer interested in it’s toys. Her body dropped to the ground a loud splat, her head was only a few inches from his. He could see right into her lifeless eyes, her mouth open as if mid-scream. The thing then began to move away toward who knows where. 

 

The heat that had been rising suddenly was gone and in its place was cold. The air was getting colder and colder, the creature that he was keeping from attacking him was had begun to freeze where his hands were. The creature let out a loud scream as if coming out into the darkness for others, but it could only scream for a moment before the ice completely cover it. Jake pushed and the frozen thing fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces mixing in with the blood. 

 

_______________

 

Jake stood, it was a blizzard now. Jake knew where this thing was going. He walked forward and picked up his bat, it froze over in a matter of seconds creating a thick layer of ice over it. The wind was picking up as he walked in the direction of the thing. In the darkness and the snow, Jake could see it. 

 

It was one of the crystals, a beacon of light in the darkness. 

 

The thing had moved like a shadow and was now inside beginning to descend into the crystal. The thing was going to corrupt the crystal and the rest of Sylvan, at that moment however Jake didn’t care about Sylvan. 

 

He wanted revenge. 

 

He didn’t remember running toward the crystal, nor did he recall raising that frozen bat and swinging. What he did remember was the sound of that crystal shattering, it’s flaming orange glow flying through the air and falling into the snow. The light was no more, leaving Jake in the silence of the snow. 

______________

 

When you pick a flower it slowly withers away and dies. 

 

You see that’s what happens when you shatter the crystal. It withers away like those pretty flowers. It’s also punishable by death. 

 

Jake didn’t get to say goodbye, they wouldn’t listen even if he told them what happened. 

 

He was exiled two days later. 


End file.
